


То, что раздражает

by April_Kaj, fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: В Стиве МакГарретте есть много всего, что  Дэнни раздражает .
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	То, что раздражает

В Стиве МакГарретте есть много всего, что Дэнни раздражает. Иногда кажется, что Стив состоит только из этих элементов. Он весь — ходячий пример того, каким быть не надо, если не хочешь довести Дэниела Уильямса до палаты в психиатрической лечебнице или того похуже.

Во-первых, Стив — адреналиновый маньяк. Безумное животное, которое радостно мчится навстречу любой опасности, которому чуждо рациональное мышление и доводы разума. Он выпрыгивает в окна, вряд ли успев сообразить, какая там высота до земли, водит машину так, будто стремится в ближайшие полчаса выйти за пределы стратосферы, выбирает самые большие волны во время серфинга. Ему обязательно надо оказаться под обстрелом хотя бы пару раз в неделю, видимо, потому, что иначе неделя будет прожита зря. По вечерам Дэнни ерошит волосы, уверенный в том, что седых у него прибавилось. А нервных клеток убавилось. Какой-то несправедливый обмен.

Во-вторых, Стив — чертов контрол-фрик. Все, что делает не он сам, может довести его до тихой истерики. Он контролирует все, он вечно торчит за рулем машины Дэнни, зато никогда не покупает бензин. Это какое-то глубинное недоверие к миру. Дэнни никогда не говорит со Стивом о недоверии к миру, потом что не уверен, что Стив способен воспринять подобный разговор. Дэнни говорит, что его бесит необходимость во всем Стиву подчиняться, что ему нужно личное пространство, что ему иногда нужно сидеть за рулем собственной машины. Вообще быть за рулем. Стив не слышит, его впереди ждет стратосфера или три восьмимиллиметровые пули в печени. В общем, то, что его ждет впереди, всегда важней. Ничто так не раздражает, как невозможность тягаться с автоматной очередью.

В-третьих, Стив самоуверен и неуживчив. В-четвертых, скуп, как Скрудж. В-пятых… Дэнни думает, что мог бы так перечислять вечно. В этом человеке решительно все отрицает возможность продуктивного общения, и Дэнни сотни раз пытался до него это донести. Проще посадить самолет на пляж, не умея вообще управлять никаким летательным аппаратом.

Но о некоторых раздражающих вещах Дэнни не говорит не только Стиву, он даже думать о них отказывается. Например, о том, как Стив машинально касается груди Дэнни, не давая сделать шаг и зацепить тонкий провод ловушки. Или о том, каким испуганным он выглядит, когда Дэнни умудряется словить пулю. О том, как он тащит Дэнни всюду за собой, почему-то уверенный, что они вдвоем способны совершить что-то, что не по силам даже отряду спецназа. И еще о том, как Стив любит переодеваться у всех на виду. Точнее, на виду у Дэнни. Стягивать с мускулистого торса испачканную в чем-либо (чаще в крови) рубашку. Дэнни щурится, скользя расфокусированным взглядом по тренированной груди, кубикам пресса, по дурацким татуировкам. Он успевает мельком заметить капельки пота и темные волосы на груди Стива, косую мышцу живота, кромку пояса брюк. И, в принципе, этого вполне достаточно, чтобы взбеситься. Даже слишком много. Дэнни медленно вдыхает, но воздух на Гавайях влажный, душный, и в этот момент напоминает по консистенции клей, Дэнни пытается сформулировать что-то осмысленное, как-то донести до Стива, насколько тот невыносим, но мысли путаются. Дэнни что-то бормочет себе под нос и отворачивается, стараясь не замечать, каким обжигающим кажется минутой позже прикосновение Стива к его плечу.


End file.
